It is known to provide thermally responsive switches for making and breaking an electrical circuit by moving an electrical contact into and out of engagement with a stationary electrical contact in response to selected changes in the temperature of the thermostatic disc caused by heating and cooling of the disc. Such switches have been placed in enclosed compressor housings in air conditioning and refrigeration systems and arranged to protect the motor and system components therein against over heating and over current conditions. An example of a thermally responsive switch of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,762 that shows a one pin protector in which a fully formed thermostatic disc is attached at a first end to a heater by means of a welded slug. A movable contact is mounted on the second opposite end of the disc and is arranged to move into and out of engagement with a stationary contact mounted on the single pin that extends into the switch chamber of the switch. The device is calibrated by deforming the top of the housing against the first end of the disc. A limitation of this type of protector having a fully formed disc is that cycle life is limited due to stress failure that occurs in the disc in front of the slug. Further, the size of the movable contact is limited in such a device in order to minimize adverse effects on the operational characteristics of the formed disc, i.e., temperature settings, thereby limiting the current capability of the protector.
Another example of a thermally responsive switch of this type is U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,985. This patent shows a device having two terminal pins, one pin connected to an electrical resistance heater and a dome shaped housing, the other pin connected to a stationary contact. An oval or rectangular, fully formed thermally responsive snap acting element has one end welded to a metal support plate that is in turn welded to the metal housing and the other end of the snap acting element has a contact welded thereto and movable into and out of engagement with the stationary contact. As in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,762 patent referenced above, the disc is calibrated by deforming the housing at the location of the fixed end of the disc.